Secret Life
by xMoonlightxMusician
Summary: A Young Boy appeares when Rukia and Ichigo try to kill a hollow. Who is this young boy and what can he do? What secret is Zangetsu hiding from Ichigo? Will this be a IchixRuki or OrihxIchi? Will this be a HichixRika and a WolfxKitty or the other way? Read


Love Me Please

Bleach Shujo Story

By MoonlightxMusician

IchiRiki

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Intro**

Ichigo Kurosaki the Substitute Soul reaper was the man who defeated many soul reapers.

Makato the 5 year old kid in Ichigo's future is a blur to him.

Will Ichigo find out about his future and The Kids identity?

What does Rukia know about the child that Ichigo does not?

Will Orihime stand in the way of their love?

Find Out!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: The Kid Soul Reaper **

Ichigo and Rukia sprinted from roof top to roof top. Ichigo's face was scrunched in a menacing look and he bit his lip hard till the hot liquid poured through it. "Oi Rukia when do we get where the Hallow is" Ichigo bellowed back at his friend as she retrieved her phone to look at it. "In 5 more minutes we'll be there" Rukia called back and stuck her phone back into her robe.

Then they jumped onto the last roof looking over at the park as the moonlight shined on it and the shadows of the Hollows danced around as they went to devour a soul. Ichigo retrieved his sword about to pull it out when a shadow jumped into the beam of the moon.

"Kazakami Slash go Tsukamai" The shadow bellowed a young boy's voice could be heard. The Boy moved his sword in a slow motion creating a K in the clouds and two large needles appeared made of water that soon turned into ice. "This is the last time you will feast on a soul" He said. One needle gleamed in the moonlight and the boy swung his sword towards a Rattle Snake like Hollow. "Kill it" He ordered the needle and it zoomed off like lightning. The hollow tried to counter it with its tail. The needle struck the tail and froze it's tail and it's whole body could not move.

"Finish him" The Boy said moving his sword up then to the left. The Rattle Snake's eyes widened in deceit. "Just die" He said and the needle moved up and slit the neck off the Rattle Snake and it disappeared. Then the rest of the Hollows stared in horror at its shadow. "Why won't you just die" He said to them.

The Other Needle gleamed deadly in the moonlight then screams could be heard deep echoing into the town people cringed in pain at the noise and the hollows dissaepared. The spirit was a girl staring at the young boy and ran to him climbing up the tree he was in as he looked down at her. She reached his height and her eyes brimmed with tears.

She motioned towards him rapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry please forgive me" she said pressing her cold dead lips against his warm alive lips. His left eye closed then opened and he pressed a key against the chain of fate on her neck. It disappeared and he moved back smiling at her with not much emotion.

"Goodbye I'll see you again" she said waving goodbye and floated away into the Heavens. Ichigo and Rukia hopped over to the boy but before they got there he disappeared without a trace to his body. Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and looked at where the boy was. He looked back at Rukia who's eyes were brimming with unforgettable tears.

"Rukia I'm going home are you coming" Ichigo asked walking away.

Rukia wiped her sad tears away and stared at the spot where the kid had been.

'_My boy have you finally returned to me I thought you were dead_'' Rukia thought following Ichigo home.

In the shadows the young boy watched those tears falling from his own face.

"Yes Mama I have returned not only for you but for Daddy" He said clutching his real Zanpakto in his hand.

Zangetsu's voice rang from beside him.

"In the future I am your Zanpakto now my lad" He said and they both went off into the beam of the moonlight.

**Chapter One: End**

**Chapter Two Preview: IchiRuki love and The First Glimpse**

"**Ichigo I'm really In love with you"**

"**I don't like you"**

"**Ichigo we have to go"**

"**I'm coming Rukia"**

"**Rukia Kuchiki I won't lose to you" **

"**Makato I love you"**

"**We'll be together soon" **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
